vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Elena und Katherine
Die Beziehung zwischen der kurierten Vampirin/Menschenvaterin Elena Gilbert und der kurierten Vampirin/Travellerin Katherine Pierce. Als Katherine 2010 zum ersten Mal nach Mystic Falls zurückkehrte, war sie eifersüchtig auf Elena, weil sie sowohl die Gefühle von Stefan als auch von Damon erlangt hatte, da sie in der Vergangenheit auch Beziehungen zu beiden Brüdern hatte und obwohl sie Damon nie wirklich liebte, war sie immer noch verliebt in Stefan. Katherine hatte auch vor, Elena als Gegenleistung für ihre Opfergabe an Klaus zu übergeben, nachdem er seinen ersten Versuch, seinen Hybrid-Fluch zu brechen, ruiniert hatte. Katherine erklärte jedoch auch, dass sie Elena gegenüber gleichgültiger war als alles andere, nachdem die beiden sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten - Katherine sah sie lediglich als jemanden, der dasselbe Schicksal hatte wie ein Petrova-Doppelgänger. Nachdem Katherine Elenas Bruder Jeremy zwangsweise mit seinem Tod den Unsterblichen Silas gefüttert hatte, wurden sie technisch die einzige verbliebene Familie des anderen. Danach stellte Elena ihre Menschlichkeit ab, und sie verkörperte Katherine zum ersten Mal, obwohl Katherine sich in der Vergangenheit mehrfach als Elena verkörpert hatte. Nachdem Elena ihre Menschlichkeit wieder aktiviert hatte, leitete sie all ihre Gefühle in ihr Verlangen ein, Katherine zu töten, und versuchte, Jeremys Tod zu rächen, während Bonnie daran arbeitete, den Schleier in Mystic Falls zu stürzen, aber sie wurde von Stefan aufgehalten, bevor sie Erfolg haben konnte weil ihr Angriff auf Katherine Bonnie auch geschadet hat, weil sie auf magische Weise miteinander verbunden waren. In Abschlussfeier machte es Katherine wütend, dass Elena alles im Leben zu haben schien, von dem sie glaubte, dass sie es verdient hätte. Sie ging Elena nach und sie begannen zu kämpfen. Obwohl Elena für kurze Zeit die Oberhand hatte, gewann Katherine schließlich den Vorteil, indem sie Elena auf den Rücken schlug und sie mit einem behelfsmäßigen Einsatz in den Hals stach. Sie griff in Elenas Brust, um ihr Herz herauszureißen, aber Elena, die verzweifelt überleben wollte, steckte das Heilmittel in Katherines Mund und zwang sie, es zu schlucken, verwandelte ihren Rücken in einen Menschen und rettete Elena im letzten Moment vor dem Tod. Trotzdem kämpfte Elena später für Katherines Überleben als Mensch, als sie von Silas aufgesucht wurde, der beabsichtigte, sich von ihr zu ernähren, um ihr heilendes Blut zu nehmen. Später, in ''Im Körper des Feindes'', nutzte Katherine ihre neu entdeckte Traveller-Magie, um Elena zu besitzen, um ihr Überleben zu verlängern und ein neues Leben für sich und ihre Tochter zu schaffen. Ihr Plan wurde jedoch von Stefan Salvatore und Caroline Forbes in ''Kein Ausweg'' entdeckt und von Stefan mit Gregors Klnge aus Elenas Körper in ''Das verlorene Mädchen'' vertrieben. Dies führte zu Katherines Tod und der anschließenden Ablehnung von der Anderen Seite. Danach wurde Katherines Geist in die Hölle gesaugt. Sie werden von Fans als "Kelena" bezeichnet. Vorgeschichte Im antiken Griechenland im Jahr 100 v. Chr., als Silas und Amara beide das Unsterblichkeitselixier nahmen und der erste wirklich unsterbliche Mann und Frau der Welt wurden, gingen sie unwissentlich gegen die Natur vor. Als Folge versuchte die Natur, das Gleichgewicht durch die Schaffung von Doppelgängern der beiden wiederherzustellen, die an ihrer Stelle sterben könnten. Es gab mehrere Doppelgänger aus jeder Zeile in der Geschichte. Der erste bekannte Doppelgänger von Amara war Tatia im späten 10. Jahrhundert, gefolgt von Katherine im 15. Jahrhundert und dann von Elena im 20. Jahrhundert. Elena wurde 1992 geboren und wurde von Grayson und Miranda adoptiert, als Elenas biologische Mutter Isobel Flemming, eine Nachfahrin von Katherine, sie aufgab. Als Elena erwachsen und ein Teenager wurde, wurde denjenigen, die von Katherine wussten, klar, dass sie fast identisch aussahen, was schließlich zu der Offenbarung führte, dass Elena der Doppelgänger von Katherine war. Beide, Elena und Katherine, lernten sich kennen, als bekannt wurde, dass Katherine 1864 nicht wirklich gestorben war und es noch einen weiteren menschlichen Doppelgänger gab, Elena, der am Leben war und dessen Existenz durch die uneheliche Tochter von Katherine, Nadia, ermöglicht wurde. Die Existenz wurde geheim gehalten, weil zu dieser Zeit ein uneheliches Kind zur Welt gekommen war. Die beiden Frauen hatten auch eine Verbindung, weil Niklaus Mikaelson sie beide suchte, um seinen Hybrid-Fluch zu brechen, da das Blut eines Petrova-Doppelgängers verwendet wurde, um den Fluch zu brechen; Der erste Versuch erfolgte mit Katherine im Jahr 1492, gefolgt von seinem zweiten und erfolgreichen Versuch mit Elena im Jahr 2009. In der gesamten The Vampire Diaries-Serie Zitate |-|Staffel 2= Katherine : "Du musst Elena sein ..." Elena : "Wie ist das möglich? Wieso sehen wir genau gleich aus?" Katherine : "Du stellst die falschen Fragen ..." : - Reise in die Vergangenheit ---- Elena: "Katherine?" Katherine: "Hallo Elena. Willst du mir zusehen, wie ich vertrockne?" : - Katerina ---- Elena: "Hello?" Katherine: "Hello, Elena." Elena: "Katherine..." Katherine: "Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume? To convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" Elena: "No..." Katherine: "Jenna has been my little spy for days now, but unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me." : - Plan B ---- Katherine: "Nice dress." her "Mind if I borrow it?" : - Geliebte Feindin |-|Staffel 4= Katherine: "Don't you ever stop crying? Poor Elena, always the victim, except now you're a killer. What does Stefan think of the new you?" Elena: "Shut up!" Katherine: "The girl he fell in love with is gone, you know. You're like me now, maybe worse." Elena: "I made a mistake. I can do better." Katherine: "No you can`t. You're a vampire. You'll kill again. It'll change you and it'll keep changing you until you're just like me." Elena: "I am nothing like you." Katherine: "I was you before you even existed. And when Stefan knew the real me, he hated me. And now he's gonna hate you too... but at least you still have Damon." '' : - Wir drehen alle mal durch ---- Elena: ''"Oh, you poor victim. Where's the part in your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies?" Katherine: "This will never work, you know. The bad haircut- the doe eyes. You'll never pass for me." '': - Splitter im Herzen ---- Katherine: ''"Oh, honey you look awful!" Elena: "What the hell are you doing here?" Katherine: "Your boyfriends invited me. They wanna know if you still have a heart. There it is. Your bodyguards won't let me kill you but I can rip your throat out so I don't have to listen to you whine. But first, satisfy my curiosity: what'd you tell Elijah back in Willoughby?" Elena: "That's why you're here? He dumped you, didn't he? Now you're just looking for a scapegoat." Katherine: "Tell me what you said to turn him against me, or I will feed you your own eyeballs." Elena: "I didn't have to say anything. Look at you: self-obsessed egomaniac on the run for five centuries. What good would you be to anyone? You're the definition of damaged goods. No wonder Elijah left you." Katherine: "Yeah, I've done some pretty horrible things to survive, but unlike you -- poor, delicate Elena, I don't turn it off. I deal with it. You wouldn't last a week as a vampire without everyone fawning over you." : - Das Letzte Mittel ---- Katherine: "Happy graduation, cupcake." Elena: "Kicking someone while they're down. Classy til the end, Katherine." Katherine: "Your end." Elena: "Have a nice human life, Katherine." '': - Abschlussfeier |-|Staffel 5= Katherine: ''"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm really glad it's you. My leg is cramping and I'm freezing. Do you mind if I, uh—can I borrow your sweater?" Elena: "Let's go before she doubles back." Katherine: "Why didn't you kill me?" Elena: "If Silas wants you, that means you're leverage." Katherine: "No, I mean, after you shoved the cure down my throat. I was trying to kill you. Why didn't you finish me off?" Elena: "You think that because we share the same dreams and both care about Stefan that we're alike, but we're not. I value my humanity, which is why I let you live—to give you a chance to find whatever shred of humanity's buried underneath 500 years of bad behavior." Katherine: "Or maybe you thought that being human was punishment worse than death for me." Elena: "Nah. That was just a happy accident." Katherine: "Well... thank you. I'm glad to know that you care, even if you are a condescending bitch." Katherine: "I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm really glad it's you." '' : - Erbsünde ---- Elena (zu Katherine): ''"I forgive you. You weren't born evil. Life made you that way" : - Im Körper des Feindes Unterschiede zum Buch Aussehen thumb|Aussehen im Buch|left In den Büchern haben beide blaue Augen und blonde Haare. Charaktere Katherine war eine sanfte, unschuldige und fügsame Persönlichkeit, bis sie so "gemein" wie in der Serie wurde. Elena war stark, egoistisch, verwöhnt, eitel, übermäßig zuversichtlich und oberflächlich, aber schließlich wurde sie eine fürsorglichere, freundlichere, mitfühlendere und eine tiefere Person. In den Büchern waren Elena und Katherine nicht durch Blut verwandt, aber in der TV-Serie sind sie blutsverwandt, Elena ist Katherines Nachkomme. Beziehung zu Stefan und Damon In der TV-Serie erklärte Katherine, dass sie immer Stefan und nicht Damon geliebt hatte, wie Elena am Anfang. Aber in den Büchern sagte Katherine, dass sie Damon liebte. In der Buchreihe sagte sie auch, dass Stefan sie dafür gehasst hatte, dass er ihr Geschenk (die Verwandlung in einen Vampir) nicht akzeptiert hatte. Gemeinsame Geschichte Stefan schenkte Elena nach ihrer Verwandlung in einen Vampir den alten Tageslichtring von Katherine. Später provoziert Elena ihren und Katherines Tod im Sonnenlicht. Allerdings wird Elena widerbelebt. Galerie 830px-Elena and Katherine.png|Katherine und Elena 2988559979_1_5_89tRfFgW.jpg elena-and-katherine1.png Elena-Katherine-2x16-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-19842242-500-269.gif|Katherine tut als wäre sie Elena Katarina-katherine-pierce-16947824-500-560.jpg Kathelena-katherine-pierce-and-elena-gilbert-30916894-900-729.jpg Episode Katerina (5).jpg Elena & Katherine 2.jpg Elena & Katherine 3.png Elena & Katherine 4.jpg Elena & Katherine.jpg Trivia * Elena und Katherine können sich gegenseitig Folien ansehen. * Katherine und Elena trafen sich zum ersten Mal in der Folge[[Reise in die Vergangenheit| Reise in die Vergangenheit]]. * Sie sind die ersten beiden Petrova-Doppelgänger, die sich in der Serie treffen. * Sie haben viele Dinge gemeinsam: ** Sie sind beide Doppelgänger von Amara. ** Klaus hat versucht, beide zu töten, um das Ritual zu vollenden. ** Klaus hat mindestens eine Person in ihrer von Elenas Familie getötet - Katherines ganze Familie wurde durch Klaus' Rache durch ihren Verrat getötet, und Elenas Tante Jenna wurde zu einem Vampir und wurde dann von Klaus geopfert, um seinen Fluch zu brechen. ** Sie hatten beide Beziehungen zu Stefan und Damon. Katherine liebte aber nur Stefan. Die Beziehung, die sie mit Damon hatte, war rein physisch. Elena liebte jedoch beide Brüder, aber letztendlich wählte sie Damon über Stefan am Ende. ** Sie haben beide ein Liebesdreieck mit Damon und Stefan und haben mit ihnen beide geschlafen. ** Sie haben beide eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zu einer Bennett-Hexe (Katherine mit Emily und Elena mit Bonnie). ** Sie haben beide Elijah geküsst. ** Sie haben beide eine Blutverbindung mit Damon: Katherines Blut verwandelte ihn in einen Vampir und Damons Blut wurde verwendet, um Elenas Leben zu retten; Bedeutung Katherine ist mit Elena durch ihre gemeinsame Blutlinie mit Klaus verbunden. * Sie haben sich beide verkörpert; Katherine hat Elena zum ersten Mal in der Folge ''Feuerwerk'' inszeniert und hat es schon oft getan. Elena verkörperte Katherine zum ersten Mal in ''Splitter im Herzen''. * Sie haben beide ihre ganze Familie verloren, abgesehen von einander. ** Katherines Familie wurde 1492 von Klaus getötet, und Elenas Familienmitglieder wurden von Klaus, Silas und Katherine getötet. * Elena ist diejenige, die Katherine in einen Menschen wieder verwandelt hat, indem sie ihr das Heilmittel in Mund steckte. * Katherine begann in der Serie als Vampir und Elena als menschlicher Doppelgänger; Allerdings wurden ihre Status durch das Ende der vierten Staffel umgekehrt, da Elena ein Vampir geworden war, während Katherine vom Vampirismus geheilt wurde und somit zu wieder einer Sterblichen wurde. * Sie warenn beide im Besitz von den Heilmittel gewesen; Katherine hat es von Silas bekommen; Sie gab es Elijah; Er gab es Silas zurück, der sich als Rebekahs Gestalt angenommen hatte; Alaric hat es von ihm bekommen; Er gab es Damon; Er gab es Elena; Sie gab es Damon zurück; Er gab es Vaughn; Alaric hat es von ihm bekommen; Er gab es Damon; Er gab es Elena; Sie versuchte es Stefan zu geben, aber er verwarf es; Und sie zwang es, dass Heilmittel, an Katherine zu verwenden. ** Ironischerweise wollte Elena das Heilmittel und Katherine hatte das Heilmittel aufgenommen und ist zu dem Heilmittel geworden. *Elena enthüllte den Grund dafür, Katherine nicht zu töten, nachdem sie das Heilmittel in ihre Kehle gesteckt hatte, dass sie ihre eigene Menschlichkeit schätzt und Katherine versucht, sie selbst zu finden. *Sie sind die ersten Doppelgänger, die durch einen Passagierzauber denselben Körper teilen müssen. Doch Elena war ein unbekannter und unfreiwilliger Gastgeber. *Katherine besaß Elena in der Folge ''Im Körper des Feindes''.'' *Katherine nahm eine ständige Kontrolle über Elenas Körper in der Folge [[Der Teufel in mir|''Der Teufel in mir]] , aber ihr Geist wurde von Stefan in der Folge ''Das verlorene Mädchen'' mit dem Traveller-Messer vertrieben. *Sowohl Katherine als auch Elena haben das Heilmittel genommen. *Katherine und Elena haben eine gemeinsame Verbindung zu einem anderen Petrova-Doppelgänger: Tatia. Alle drei Doppelgänger waren mit einer Reihe von Brüdern beschäftigt; Katherine und Elena mit Stefan und Damon und Tatia mit Klaus und Elijah. Sehe auch Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Familiäre Beziehung Kategorie:Verfeindete Beziehung Kategorie:Petrova-Familie Kategorie:Petrova-Doppelgänger Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Doppelgänger